


Love quarrels and how to resolve them

by FujoshiFluff



Series: A Couple of Lovey-Dovey Idiots [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post Ep 12, Post Season 1, mature for potty mouth yuuri, something from a fanart i saw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiFluff/pseuds/FujoshiFluff
Summary: "Yuuri looks so beautiful when he's angry its entirely unfair, don't you think Yurio?""Ugh, seriously? You two are fighting, again?"





	

"Yuuri looks so beautiful when he's angry its entirely unfair, don't you think Yurio?" 

"Ugh, seriously? You two are fighting, again?" 

Viktor sighs for the 10th time as he watches with longing at Yuuri does another graceful yet powerful jump on the ice. It was a morning practice like any other, except for the fact that Yuuri is angry at him for something stupid that he did. Which okay, maybe its not that different from any other morning, but Viktor admits he did sort of cross a line this time.

"It was my fault for prying, I get carried away sometimes with my teasing." Viktor answers Yurio but kept his eyes on Yuuri, his elbows placed at the edge of the rink wall. "That landing was a little shaky Yuuri!~" Viktor said across the rink at Yuuri, his voice raised and tone playful. 

"Suck my cock, Nikiforov!" Yuuri yelled back, mid jump, and his landing this time was perfect.

Viktor replied without missing a beat. "Maybe later!~"

"Okay, I'm out of here." Yurio said with disgust as he picked up his gym bag and went to the showers.

~

"Yuuri! Practice is over, lets get lunch" 

"Just one more-"

"You said that half an hour ago." They were the only ones left in the rink, since everyone else had gone to their lunch break.

"Its fine, I'm not hungry."

Viktor opened his mouth to reply but hesitated when Yuuri took position for a familiar routine. He watched as Yuuri did the first few moves and then proceeded to remove his own skate guards.

He waited.

He moved. 

Neither of them said a word as Viktor skated towards Yuuri and then proceeded to join. They glided together, hands touching fleetingly. Viktor tried not to look away from Yuuri, while Yuuri had his eyes closed, moving to the non-existent music.

After their duet, they were both smiling at each other.

"I'm sorry"

"No, I'm sorry"

Viktor took hold of Yuuri's hands, intertwining their fingers.

"I'm really flattered to know that you've had a crush on me since you were 12" Viktor said bluntly. Yuuri's face turned an alarming shade of red as soon as Viktor's words caught up to his brain. He meant to pull back but Viktor had a vice grip on both his hands.

"Did you not think I didn't already know that? And about the posters too? Your mom told me everything about you, I mean once I asked her" Viktor continued, his eyes soaking up the cute blush and wide eyed Yuuri in front of him.

"And when you asked me to be your coach at the banquet, that was when I-" 

"Ahhhh, please stop, its so embarrassing, please, oh my God" Yuuri gave up trying to pull away and just hid his burning face by shoving it onto Viktor's chest.

Viktor glanced down to see Yuuri's messy hair and red ears. He could feel how fast Yuuri's heart beat against his chest and felt his own heart flutter at how much he loves this man.

He let go of Yuuri's hands so he can hug Yuuri properly. He felt Yuuri's arms do the same to him around his waist.

"So, lunch?" Viktor asked as they finished their hug. They skated back to get off the rink, hand in hand. 

"I need to shower first" Yuuri replied as he dusted the ice shavings off his skates.

"Want me to join you?" Viktor inquired and he smiled when he heard Yuuri's bell like laughter.


End file.
